pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Mawile
Vs. Mawile is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 7/1/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max, and Brendan have stopped for lunch, eating some of Ian’s rice balls. They are on an open plain. Misty: Ah! Theses are so good today! Has just the right amount of sweetness to it. Ian: I experimented with Pecha berry juices with it. Ian stands up, Wingull flying up onto his shoulder. Ian: Now, how about a battle? Misty: We just finished lunch! Brendan: I’ll take you on! My extraordinary contest skills should be enough to take you on! Max: Oh, great. He’s high off stubbornness after his last contest victory. Ian and Brendan take a position to battle, as they both draw Pokéballs. Brendan: Lombre, go! Ian: Loudred! The two Pokémon come out. Lombre: Lombre. Loudred: LOUD! Brendan: Loudred?! Ian: Not backing down, are you? Brendan: Uh, of course not! Lombre, Water Gun, let’s go! Ian: Uproar! Lombre fires Water Gun, as Loudred uses Uproar, the sound waves destroying Water Gun. Brendan: Don’t let that stop you! Let’s get them with Zen Headbutt! Ian: Stomp. Lombre charges at Loudred, its lily pad glowing with blue psychic energy. Loudred holds a foot up, Stomping on the lily pad, preventing Lombre from getting closer. It then pushes back with Stomp, causing Lombre to tumble back. Brendan: No way! Max: Brendan’s getting humbled a bit. Misty: Probably why Ian’s battling him. Brendan: All or nothing, Lombre! Use Giga Drain! Ian: Flamethrower! Lombre releases several green streams of energy, as Loudred breathes a Flamethrower, which blocks it. Flamethrower hits Lombre, causing an explosion. Lombre goes flying off into the distance. Brendan: Lombre! Come back! Brendan takes off running after Lombre, the others getting up. Ian: Oops. A little too strong. Loudred snickers at this, as the group runs after Brendan. End Scene Brendan arrives at a dirt road, where he finds Lombre sitting there, a Mawile gnawing on it with its large plant like mouth. Lombre doesn’t seem to care, as Mawile is chuckling playfully as it does. Brendan: What the? Let go of my Lombre! Lombre, get free with Giga Drain! Lombre doesn’t respond, instead just sits there. Brendan’s expression drops, looking defeated. Brendan: It actually likes it. Ian and the others arrive, seeing the situation. Misty: I’d expect my Psyduck to do that. What is it? Max: It’s a Mawile! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile's chomps it with its gaping jaws. Ian: Not bad. I like it. Loudred, hit it with Flamethrower. Loudred: (Grinning) Loud. Loudred breathes Flamethrower, as Mawile makes a dance like movement as it disappears, the Flamethrower only hitting Lombre. Lombre hits the ground, defeated. Brendan: Lombre! Brendan runs over to Lombre, as Mawile appears behind Loudred, swinging its closed jaws around and slams them into Loudred’s back. It falls forward, getting up angrier than before. Loudred: Loud! Max: A Feint Attack! Ian: Now we’re talking. Loudred, Uproar! Loudred releases an Uproar, as Mawile maneuvers behind Loudred with Feint Attack. It opens its jaws, as it clamps down on one of Loudred’s ears with Vice Grip. Loudred screams, and runs around in a frenzy, shaking its head to try and fling Mawile off. Mawile lets go, gracefully flying through the air to land on its feet. Loudred is infuriated, releasing Uproar. Everyone holds their ears, everyone effected by it. Max: Loudred is pretty angry! Mawile: Ma! Mawile winks, releasing several pink hearts. They fly out and hit Loudred, as it stops its Uproar, infatuated. Max: Attract? That means that Mawile and Loudred are different genders! Misty: And now, Loudred may not be able to attack. Mawile attacks with Feint Attack, Loudred’s eyes resembling hearts. Ian: Loudred, Rest! Loudred doesn’t respond, caught in infatuation. Mawile uses Vice Grip on Loudred, defeating it. Max: It won without taking a single hit! Ian: (Returning Loudred) Definetely right up my alley. Combusken, let’s go! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Combusken. Combusken: Combusken! Misty: Hopefully this works. Both Fire and Fighting type moves are strong against Steel types. Ian: Let’s so off our new Sky Uppercut! Combusken charges in, talon hand glowing with blue energy. Combusken swings it upwards at Mawile, who spins backwards, catching Combusken’s arm with Vice Grip. Max: When’d you teach Combusken Sky Uppercut? Ian: We’ve been working on it ever since we saw May’s Blaziken and Drew’s Breloom. Combusken, nail it with Double Kick! Combusken goes to kick Mawile, who disappears, appearing behind Combusken. Mawile strikes Combusken with Feint Attack, Combusken stumbling forward. Mawile winks and uses Attract. Ian: Mirror Move! Combusken forms a black mirror in front of it, Attract going into it and shooting back out at Mawile. Mawile dodges to the side, as Combusken charges at it with Sky Uppercut. Mawile’s expression turns sad, as it begins to cry, tears flowing. Combusken stops, worried about Mawile. Max: Don’t stop! It’s just using the move Fake Tears! It’s not actually crying! Combusken: Busken? Combusken looks at Max, as Mawile peeks up, with a glimmer in its eye. It uses Attract, hitting Combusken square in the face. Combusken is infatuated, swaying back and forth. Ian: So, it’s a Female. Misty: Huh? How can you tell? Max: Combusken have differences between males and females, with the feather crest being larger on the male than on the female. Ian’s Combusken is a Male, which means Mawile is Female. Brendan: And Loudred is Male as well. Misty and Max turn, seeing Brendan has rejoined them. Max: Where have you been all this time? Brendan: Tending to Lombre. It took a heavy hit. Mawile uses Vice Grip on Combusken’s head, Combusken allowing it to do so. Brendan: So, that’s why Lombre just sat there and took it. Mawile must’ve infatuated it! Max: Actually, Lombre didn’t have heart eyes, so that couldn’t have been the case. Brendan: Oh. So my Lombre just liked it then. Combusken hits the ground, defeated. Ian returns it, contemplating. Ian: I don’t know which of my Pokémon are male or female. It’ll be a shot in the dark no matter who I choose. Wingull: Wingull! Wing! Ian looks at Wingull on his shoulder, who flutters with determination. Ian: Alright then. Go, Wingull! Wingull flies out onto the field, hovering over the ground. Mawile winks and fires Attract, Wingull not attempting to dodge. Wingull is hit by Attract, but is unaffected by it. Misty: Aw! Wingull’s a girl! Brendan: How’s that cute? Misty: Because of the bond those two share! That’s so adorable! Brendan: I don’t see it. Misty: Of course you don’t! Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse, go! Wingull forms a water sphere and fires a stream of water, Mawile dodging with Feint Attack. Mawile appears in the air behind Wingull, her Vice Grip missing as Wingull speeds up with Quick Attack to dodge, then turns back around with an Aerial Ace. Mawile leans back naturally, Wingull barely grazing her chest. She flips backwards as she hits the ground, Wingull flying back around. Ian: Blizzard! Wingull breathes Blizzard, Mawile caught in it. Mawile uses Fake Tears, trying to get Wingull to stop the attack. Wingull keeps the pressure on, when Mawile spins her jaws around, then leaps out of the Blizzard storm. Brendan: It moved out of the way? Max: Mawile’s a Steel type. It’s strong against Ice types and Ice moves. Mawile moves with Feint Attack, as Wingull spins around, forming a Water Pulse, catching Mawile in it. The waves ripple inside the Water Pulse, as it explodes, Mawile dropping to the ground. Mawile stumbles back and forth, eyes spiraling from confusion. Max: Confusion! Misty: Now’s your chance! Ian: Water Pulse! Wingull fires another Water Pulse, pinning Mawile to the ground, the attack consistently hitting it. Ian then goes into his bag, pulling out a Timer Ball. Brendan: Is that? Max: The Timer Ball he got from Mr. Stone! Ian: This battle’s gone plenty long. Go, Timer Ball! Ian throws the Timer Ball, it sucking Mawile in. The Timer Ball shakes violently, as it eventually locks, shrinking afterwards. Ian: I caught, a Mawile. Brendan: Whoo-hoo! Now I can train against it and beat it! Main Events * Ian catches a Mawile with the Timer Ball, it being Female. * Ian's Loudred is revealed to be Male. * Combusken is revealed to have learned Sky Uppercut. * Wingull is revealed to be Female. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's, newly caught) * Lombre (Brendan's) Trivia * Ian's and Brendan's battle at the beginning is to snap Brendan out of his overconfidence, events that have happened several times to Ash in the anime. * This episode has some slight influence off the anime episode Once in a Mawile. Specifically a battle sending Lombre flying, and if founded by a Mawile that takes an interest in it. * Strangely, Lombre seems to like being bitten by Mawile. * Loudred being confirmed to be Male also confirms that May's Delcatty is female, as it used its Cute Charm to infatuate Loudred back in Vs. Delcatty. * Ian used his Timer Ball, making it so all the main characters used their Devon Corp Pokéballs. ** This also marks the first time that Ian has two Pokémon from a region in a specialty ball, having Grovyle in the Fast Ball. * Ian catches Mawile due to it being one of my favorite Gen III Pokémon, even before it gained the ability to Mega Evolve in Gen VI. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan